Imprisoned
by Leoboy92
Summary: (NaruSasu bXb love) Naruto Uzumaki is a witch born with a tragic past. Sasuke Uchiha is a Vampire Lord with a soft spot for blonds. When these two meet A tango of strange emotions ensue. I'm. Not the best at grammar so I'm sorry in Advance. I hope u enjoy my little story. Title picture found on Google.com I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters
1. Escaped

"Run Kushina, faster!" yelled a gasping Minato. They had been found. After months of hiding, they found Minato, and Kushina Namakaze. Minato ran through a small gathering of trees that opened into an expansive field of flowers and long grass, he and Kushina had spent many lazy days here Lounging in the suns rays. Now they were running for they're lives, and Kushina was very, very pregnant.

The pair got halfway through the field trying to escape into the heavy forest brush on the other side when Minato felt Kushina's hand slide from his. He turned around to see her falling to her knees, panting hard and drenched in sweat, Minato ran the few steps next to his wife and slid down to his knees taking his wife's hand, and placing his on her back rubbing small circles. "I cant run anymore" Kushina explained to her husband breathless. Minato knew this, his wife could give birth any minute, and with the baby drawing on her Magical Energy she would be no good in the fight that was fast approaching.

"What can we do" Kushina asked Minato, grabbing her stomach protectively and staring hard into her husbands eye. Before he could answer Minato sensed movement behind them. He spun around to face one of his pursuers and shot a bolt of lightning from his fingertip at his Enemies feet.

"Minato Namakaze, you are one very hard witch to find." Said the man in a tone so deliciously calm and soothing. Minato did not answer, he kept his gaze on the man, knowing he could strike at any moment. The dark man just stood there gazing down at Minato with blood red eyes. The blond knew to not look away from this man he was deadly, and efficient, one mistep and that would be the end of the Namakaze Family.

Minato soon felt the presence of six others slowly surrounding him and Kushina. Kushina could also feel the Malevolent energy from the attackers suround them, her eyes darting back and fourth in the dark field trying to see them. What was mere seconds felt like hours that nobody had moved. Untill the pair felt a rush of Energy quickly moving towards Kushina. The pregnant woman put up her hand in defense but it wouldnt help, without her magic she was helpless. Kushina was going to take the full force of a head on attack by one of 7 men now surrounding them.

Kushina could see him, could see his blood red eyes glowing as he sped to her with incredible agility. In a Brilliant flash Minato had appeared in front of his wifes attacker and sent him soring behind him using his attackers speed to help launch the man above his head. The man landed on his back, and released a spine shaking hiss that sounded otherworldly. The man pounded the ground at his sides and launched himslef into the air landing gracefully on his feet, quickly taking a crouching position baring is sharp fangs the man produced a low growl and lowered himself, ready to strike again.

Minato knew he could not defend these attacks any longer, he had to get Kushina and his unborn child away from here. Minato jumped down to Kushina throwing his arms around her, and in another brilliant flash of light dispeared from infront of the attackers, blinding them and giving him time to help Kushina escape. Half a mile was the furthest Minato could teleport without using a tag but that was far enough to give him some time to finish his plan.

He stood slowly pulling Kushina up with him. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lips soflty. Breaking the kiss he snaked hishands through his wifes beautiful red hair and brought her forehead to his. "I love you kushina, i always have and i always will." Kushina looked into her husbands eyes wile tear slid from hers, his face was soft but his eyes held determination. She wondered what her husband was planning.

As if Minato read her mind he backed away from her and rasied his fist to his chest, soon sending sparks of electricity flowing through is hand. Kushina knew what he was going to do. She staired wide eyed in horror at Minato. "Isn't there another way?" She croaked out the question tears spilling from her eyes. Minato shook his head sadly. "You have to get away, you have to raise our son." Minato spoke determined not to cry in front of his beloved wife. "You'll die here alone." Kushina said shakily hugging herself in a failing attempt to stop her trembling. "I'll die here protecting my family." Minato said his voice leaking determination and love.

The sparks on his hand grew brighter and Minato focused on a tag far far away. "Tell our son i love him kushina, tell Our Naruto i will always love him." And with that he drew back his fist and lunched it into Kushina's chest. The pregnant woman was knocked into the air, but befor she fell the bright sparks from Minato's hand enveloped her and in a bright flash she was gone. Minato fell to his knees drained of ever last drop of magical energy he had.

Atempting to crawl farther away from his enemies Minato stumbled on hands and knees to the thick brush of the forest only meters away from him now. "I might be able to get away." He thought to himself, untill he heard the slight footsteps of seven men slowly aproching him from behind. Minato was no fool. He knew his time was over, he sat back on his rear and crossed his legs. Eyes closed he imagined Kushina raising his son, A little blond boy running around her feet laughing as kushina smiled sweetly at him, trying to catch the rambunctious little blond.

Minato opend his eyes and smiled at what he thought his son might look like. He kept smiling even as the sound of foot fall grew close and eventually stoped right behind him. The blond man swiveled on his ass to face his enemies still smiling proudly. "We will find them Namakaze." Said the dark man eyes glowing in rage. "Your sacrifice tonight will be all for nothing." Minato kept smiling looking up at the man. "We'll see" the blond man said in an upbeat tone.

Clearly irritated the dark man took Minato by the head with both his hand, And held him up so his feet were dangling off the ground. "Begone now, insect." Said the dark man in a bored tone. And with that he jerked his hands quickly snapping the neck and killing the still smiling Minato. The Dark man dropped Minato's body to the ground in a heap.

"What should we do now Lord Uchiha." Asked a hooded man standing close to the dark one. The Uchiha turned and started to glide away. "We will find the girl and the child in time, for now, we have rid the vampire world of a real pest." Lord Uchiha stopped and looked over his shoulder, an emotionless expression painted on his face. "Take care of that." He said to the group of vampires itching to sink their teeth into the now dead Namakaze. The six Vampires jumped onto the dead body of Minato and drained him dry, as Lord Uchiha slowly walked away. Leaving his underlings to clean up the mess.

Far away in a different land. A blond woman sat at her kitchen table drinking her late night tea and gazing lazily out her window, looking over her flower bed basking in the moonlight. She lifted her cup up to drink when I bright flash and a loud crack was heard and seen outside near her front gate. Only one person could be responsible. She dropped her mug and stood up quickly topping the chair she sat on over.

The blond woman raced outside to see a very pregnant red-haired woman laying on her back unconscious. She dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse, she found it the redhead was Alive. The blond woman looked over her. "This must be the Kushina Minato had spoken about. If she is here without him I can only assume he didn't make it" the blond woman thought to herself. She looked at Kushina's face sadly.

The blond stood up and took Kushina in her arms bridal style, she was stronger then she looked, and carried Kushina to her home. About halfway to the front door, the blond woman felt water running down her lower stomach and pants. The blond sighed irritated and threw her head back exasperated. "You won't be sleeping for much longer." The blond said aloud and brought Kushina inside to get ready for the birth of her grandson. Tusnade put kushina onto a cleared off the table and walked over her window hoping she was wrong about Minato until a shrill scream sounded from behind her bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"Time to meet my grandson!" She said happily and turned to help Kushina give birth to a blond baby boy named Naruto.


	2. A Little History

For one hundred years the land was peaceful and prosperous. Witches and humans lived side by side working togeather and helping eachother. The world had never seen such peace before and people grew complacent.

Humans are just that, mortal beings without the gift of magic. Before the years of peace, jealousy plaged the human race and they once sought to take the witchs and try to harness there powers for themself leading to a war that lasted centurys. But with heavy losses on the humans side they surrendered and a treaty was written, bring witches and humans together as partners.

Wiches on the other hand are non mortal beings that possess magical powers. Each witch has an affinity for one element on earth though said witch can use magic for a multitude of things that element is the witches main magical force, the spells of the element the witch has an affinity for are more powerful then a common spell.

Both races it seems have always been. There was never a time human and witches did not live at the same time. But the newest race of beings is now called vampire. Thought to be mostly evil, vampires came to be when a witch had lost her child during birth. She took the dead newborn to a nearby mountain and found a cave hidden deep withing it. She created a new form a magic called blood magic in attempt to bring her dead child back to life. She kidnapped 50 humans and 50 witches and drain them of there blood. She performed the dark ceremony and dropped her dead baby inside a large couldron with the blood of both witches and humans. What emerged was not a newborn baby but a full grown man with eyes the glowed red.

The man asked what his name was from his mother. And after she told him he attacked her drinking her blood and killing his own mother. Madara Uchiha was his name and he was the first vampire to ever live. Madara lived on that mountain for years after taking both human and witches back to his cave killing them. Soon after he found he could create new vampires if he mated with humans. He created an army and soon he launched an attack on the village his mother once lived.

He killed all human men and children and kept only women to birth more vampires. Witches fought back and almost won, but the dark magic the vampires possessed overwhelmed the small group of witches and most where killed.

The vampire took over the town and created a large castle-like structure to live in, and the witches that were not killed were made to be slaves. That group of vampires broke apart and they spread across the land overtaking towns and building large castles killing and raping humans and taking witches into slavery. A spell was created by the vampires blood magic sealing witches powers to they could never fight back once in servitude. It is a small collar placed around the necks of witches locked with a spell so that only the owner of the witch could remove it with his own blood.

Buying and selling witch slaves became a lucrative business for vampires and even some witches themselves. They hunt and sell other witches for a profit and to keep themselves from becoming a slave but working with vampires.

One witch family was famous for saving both humans from death and rape. Along with witches from the slave trade. They where the Namakaze clan. They had freed hundreds of witches from slavery and killed just as many vampires while doing so. The Namakaze clan was hunted for generations until only one was left, Minato.

After the death of Minato by one of the uchihas nobody was left to save the humans or witches. It seemed that the vampires had won. Nobody could stop them. There were far too few witches to actually fight another war, and humans were utterly powerless to the insanely powerful vampires. So for years, the vampires ruled more witches were sold into slavery and many more humans were rounded to be farmed for food and incubators for the next generation of vampires.


	3. Young Lord Is Born

Inside a the birthing ward, a mother waits patiently for her newborn to arrive, or possibly not so patient. Pacing back and forth, Mikoto Uchiha cannot wait for her son to be placed in her hands. Female vampires are rendered infertile when they are born, only the men can procreate and only with human women. Mikoto spat at the thought, but it would be ok. After her son was born she would raise him and the human would be killed. Draining her blood to feed Mikoto's precious Sasuke for his first couple of months.

Miko sat on the nearby bench and giggled at that. "all babies need mothers milk." she spoke softly to herself smiling at her dark thought. Mikoto was not the type to relish in one suffering, not even a lowly human but she was very jealous she herself could not carry her son. Instead, some farm animal had her baby and all she could do was watch.

Mikoto sat on the bench wondering what it would be like to hold the new baby. She wondered what he would look like, smell like, what would her new son be like when he was older. "Probably a wonderful ruler just like his father." thought Mikoto to herself. As the thought swept past her mind her husband had silently glided up to her kneeling in front of her face.

"How's our son?" Fugaku Uchiha asked giving a toothy grin. "the bitch still hasn't given him up yet." Mikoto seethed through a clenched jaw. Fugaku laughed a little at this and placed a soothing hand on his wife's thigh. "All in good time my love," said Fugaku to his irritated wife, and placed a cool kiss on her forehead.

"Lady Uchiha." said a small vampire woman wearing an all-white outfit emerged from the birthing room. "The baby is coming." Makoto jumped up and rushed to the room her son would be born in. Walking in it smelled of disinfectant and death. And there on a silver table strapped down was the woman carrying her baby. Mikoto strolled next to her ready to receive Sasuke, with Fugaku following close behind.

"Before we start," Fugaku spoke to his wife. You should be aware that the last of the Namakaze clan had been killed. Mikoto looked up to her husband and smiled broadly. "It's turning out to be a wonderful day!" she almost sang. Fugaku would leave out that the woman and her unborn child had escaped. No need to ruin her day he thought. And besides, he was sure they would be caught sooner or later.

After hours of pushing and one incident where Mikoto got impatient and started hitting the human girl across the face to hurry things up, Sasuke Uchiha was finally born. And Mikoto grabbed her son and walked quickly from the room. The human woman still screaming Fugaku turned to the woman wearing white and said: "We need to feed Sasuke soon, drain the woman and process her blood for my son." the lady vampire nodded once and got to work draining the woman stretched out on the silver table.

Underneath the human woman on the table was a series of groves that worked their way to the end of the table. The blood traveled in the grooves and was deposited inside a bag that was later sorted into smaller bags, and put into a cold storage unit for the young Lord Uchiha to have for the next couple months. The woman in white walked over to the formally pregnant human and smiled. "Please let me go." the woman on the table squeaked out. The woman in white made no reply. She walked over with a sharp blade and cut into her jugular.

The woman on the table screamed as the blood poured from her neck falling onto the table collecting in the groves and slowly traveling to the bag used for collecting the blood. The woman sobs continued for a while it seemed like forever until the blood loss finally started to take over.

The woman gurgled once more before she closed her eyes and said no more. Eventually, the blood stopped and The woman wearing white could collect the bag and have some sent to young Lord Uchiha rightly away and the rest processed to be drunken later, blood does go bad if you don't process the blood as soon as its collected. Can't tell you how though trade secrets.

Mikoto and Fugaku sit in their chambers fawning over there new son. When one the which slaves comes in a brings the new parents Sasuke's first drink. The pair sits and feeds there son while talking about what the future might hold for the young Lord.

Little do they know that miles and miles away a little blond baby boy is being born, and this boy will eventually change the Uchiha's lives forever.


	4. Spirit Caster

Naruto woke up from a strange dream, the boy sat up trying to remember, but the images started to leave as soon as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. All he could remember was the face of another man, around his age with pale cream colored skin and burning red eyes. Naruto thought how beautiful this person was, he also felt it odd he thought of the other male as beautiful. Not because he didn't like men, he knew for a while now that he was attracted to men slightly more than women. What bothered him was this person was obviously a vampire.

Why would Naruto have dreams of a vampire? Let alone be attracted to him he has never even met one in real life. Naruto looked down at his hardened member pressed tight against shorts, his dick leaked slightly causing a wet spot to form around the head. "should probably take care of this." Naruto thought rubbing himself through the shorts.

The young blond hopped out of bed and gathered a fresh change of clothes and a towel and dashed out of his room down the hall to take a shower, and alleviate the issue inside his shorts. Inside the bathroom, Naruto slid his shorts down and watched as his member sprang free.

Naruto turned to look at the full body mirror examining himself. Bright blue eyes a cute nose, and a god-awful smile he thought. His grin was big and cheesy but at least all his teeth were perfectly straight. His gaze dropped lower to his chest and abs. Naruto knew he was fit. Year's of working outside with his mother and granny had toned him up, and tanned him well. Sun-kissed skin is what he liked to call it. He loved how tan he was it went well with his cheesy grin and blue eye. He looked even further down and admired his own dick. It wasn't huge but it was a good length and has amazing girth he was uncut which Naruto loved though that's something he would never say out loud. He turned slightly to check out his own ass. "No tan lines here." he smiled to himself. He would often go tanning in the nude become he loved how the sun felt on his skin. He definitely kept that a secret though, he didn't need his mom or granny knowing that just to weird. His butt was not too hard but no flabby the perfect little bubble butt, at least that's what Naruto thought. He smacked his own behind and watched it jiggle so slightly. That made his cock twitch.

After he was finished examining himself he jumped into the shower and lathered his hand with the shampoo he loved. It smelled like honey and Lavender. And it was Naruto's favorite smell, he scrubbed his blond hair then rinsed the excess off his hands so he could grab the soap. He rubbed the bar between his hands creating a great lather and immediately grabbed for his still aching erection. Naruto bit his bottom lip while stroking picturing the beautiful vampire boy's face.

Naruto needed his release he put a hand on the wall in front of him and gripped his dick a little tighter increasing the speed of his strokes. A little moan escaped his lips as he imagined the vampire in sexy positions. In Naruto's mind , the vampire had taken over and started to use him this time. The blond took his free hand from the wall and reached behind him to play with his own hole, rubbing gently at his own entrance until he slid his middle finger inside and wiggled it around.

Naruto had never been this turned on before and he was loving it. The blond was so close to his orgasm his breathing was hard and he started to buck in to his own hands. He was about to cum, he could feel his seed pulling inside him ready to explode.

At the same exact moment Naruto had cum, releasing thick white strands onto the tubs wall and floor a quick knocking was coming from the bathroom door. "Naruto hurry up and get breakfast." His mother had told him through the door. Leaning against the wall in the tub naruto did not reply to his mom. But continued washing himself along with the mess he made inside the shower.

The blond bounced down the creaky wooden steps and walked over the kitchen table were his granny was sitting drinking her tea eating a piece of toast with jam and butter spread on it. "Good morning granny!" Naruto chimed at his grandmother, "hmp" she replied giving him a side smile. Granny Tsunade was not a morning person, but she loved the boy and tired her best to curve her usual nasty morning temper.

Naruto sat next to his grandmother leaning back with his hands resting on his head looking at the small window the kitchen had. It was so sunny out today, and he could hear birds singing in the distance. Naruto pushed back on his chair balancing in on its two back legs lost in his daydreams. Kushina was at the stove finishing her and her son's breakfast humming softly to herself,

She turned around with frying pan in hand ready to serve then fried eggs and hash potatoes on the two plates she set on the table when she saw her son starin out the window balancing on his chair. "He looked so much like Minato." she smiled to herself looking at her beautiful son in awe. But she had also told him not to do that in the chairs, and a devilish grin played across her face.

Kushina strolled over behind her son and with her hip bumped his chair so it fell flat on all four legs, causing Naruto to startle from his daydreams and hit his chest on the edge of the table. Rubbing his chest Naruto stared up at his mother, displaying a sheepish grin. Kushina raised her brows and cocked her head at her son a smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"Sorry," Naruto told her rubbing the back of his head embarrassed he had forgotten his mother's kitchen table rules. Still smiling Kushina walked around Naruto serving him his breakfast, walking to her own plate scooping some food on it for her.

Tsunade was watching the mother-son banter from the top of her mug, admiring her little family, but soon rethinking it as she watched both mother and son tearing into their food like wild animals.

Chomping and slurping, and the sounds of metal utensils scrapping her porcelain plates. Watching in what had to be awe and disgust she wondered how they both managed to get more food on the table then in their very large mouths. This happend every meal they ate together and Tsunade still could not get used to it. A rather large piece of egg flew from Kushina's fork and landed on Tsunade's cheek. Naruto saw this and began to laugh hysterically. Wile kushina gave a sheepish smile putting her hand behind her head rubbing it looking very much like her blond son. "They are definitely related." Tsunade thought to herself wile gripping her mug tightly.

Kushina reached over with a napkin and attempted to brush the egg off her mother in laws face. What happend next had Naruto falling off his chair rolling on the floor laughing. Kushin brushed the egg right into Tsunade's cleavage, causing Kushina to blush a bright red while Tsunade fumed.

Standing up Tsunade reaching in her shirt between her breasts and found the egg, taking it out she threw it at Naruto who got a face full of his grandmother boobie eggs. Naruto stopped laughing and began to wipe his face shouting "eeeww, gross, that's not fair." his granny shot him one of her famous don't try me glances, so Naruto quickly sat down and began to eat the rest of his breakfast a little more civilized now not looking up from his plate.

The blond looked at kushina and she was also looking down at her plate pushing food around. Tsunade had thought to yell at the pair of a clowns but decided she would finish her tea in the front yard instead. So she took her cup from the table and stomped outside.

When the door slammed shut both Kushina And Naruto laughed at the Woman. She may look mean but she loved them both and they knew it.

Kushina looks to her son.

"don't piss her off to bad today, " she spoke. "its training day, and you still have not been able to find your affinity. the more u train the better chance you will have to find it."

Naruto looked at his own empty plate and frowned he still had no clue what element he had an affinity for and he was almost 18 most witches found theirs by 13. "maybe I don't have one." he spoke looking to his mother. Kushina knew he was frustrated but she also knew he would eventually find his element.

"Just keep practicing and I'm sure it will come to you." she put her hand on her son's face rubbing a thumb on his cheek. Naruto smiled, he loved his mother so much she was goofy and fun and beautiful especially her long red hair. Naruto's mother was his best friend and he was so happy to have her.

Kushina cocked her head at her son worried. A tear had started to form and fall from his eyes. Are you ok Naruto?" Kushina asked worried, Naruto smiled at her and said: "yea mom, I just love you a lot, you know." Kushina smiled and stood up walking behind her son chair and leaning down placing her arms around his shoulders resting her chin on him. " I love you to Little Fox." she whispered kissing his temple.

Little Fox was a nickname Kushina had given Naruto as a child because the boy was so sly. Always into things and getting into trouble. And he had birthmarks on his face resembling whiskers so it all seemed to fit. They sat there cuddling for a couple minutes until Granny Tsunade burst through the door causing it to smack the wall loudly making the mother-son pair jump and startle.

Tsunade walked through the door pushing it to shut with her foot and walked over the sink and places her now empty mug in it. "if you two are done messing around, Naruto we have to start training today." the woman beamed at Naruto. She enjoyed training with the blond boy. Mostly because training was meditation to connect with the elements of the world that meant Naruto would he quite and she would have some peace. Naruto had finished his hands on training for simple spells, all that was left was for him to find his affinity element. After he did that the real training could begin.

Naruto got up from his chair and gave his mother a quick hug before following his grandmother outside. The meditation spot was about a mile from there little home and Tsunade usually used this time to teach Naruto more information about magic and affinity for the element. Eventually, they made it to the spot which was a clearing in the woods with a large boulder sitting next to a babbling stream.

Naruto climbed on top of the boulder and crossed his legs. He rested his hands on his knee left hand to the air right hand to the ground. The most effective way to gather the earth's magical power and see if one was you Element. The element usually came to a witch naturally but Tsunade had seen this was not going to work and decided Naruto should try and search using his own power.

Magical power was very tangible and could be seen when it was being drawn on in meditation. Tsunade could see the powers of various elements slowly gliding to Naruto's palms. She felt a tinge of pride. Even though Naruto had not found his Element his casting skills were amazing.

Lost in thought Tsunade almost didn't hear the three people approaching from behind. Tsunade turned quickly faced by three people. Two men and a woman who wore less than friendly smiles. "Whats your business here!" Tsunade yelled at them causing Naruto to break concentration and look to see who his granny was speaking to (yelling at.)

The woman stepped forward she was slim with long black hair and big black eyes. "My name is kin, these are my brothers Dosu and Zaku." the woman smiled again giving a little giggle. "what do you want?" Tsunade boomed at them, glaring hard. Kin laughed again and looked up at Naruto with an interested expression. "Practicing magic here was probably the biggest mistake you have ever made." Kin chided softly eyeing the Blong boy.

The man called Zaku who had black spiky hair and a shit-eating grin raised his arms and sent wind rushing to Tsunade in a huge ball. Tsunade flicked her wrist and a wall of rock appeared from the ground stopping the wind, with another slight move of her hand the rock wall vanished.

Zaku eyes the woman with new interest. "earth caster, this will be fun." with that said the three took up an offensive pose Zaku hurled another wind ball to Tsunade while Kin created icicles from midair and launched her own attack at Tsunade. The blond woman snapped her finger in a bored way and the ground around her elevated so that both attacks missed hitting the rock and stone now rising above her attacker.

Tsunade looked behind her to check Naruto who was ducked down behind the boulder watching the fight. She had to create a way for Naruto to get away. She leaped backward off the rock tower and pushed her hand forward in the air, sending the rock tower speeding to the three attackers. Zaku used his wind and dodged the rock formation but Kin was hit head-on and was sent flying into a tree several yards behind her. She lost the man named Dosu lost sight of him completely. Until she heard her grandson grunt from behind the boulder.

She turned to see Naruto in Chokehold by Dosu, his hand balled in a fist covered in flames. She could see Naruto struggle to get away from the hot flames but Dosu shook him and pressed the hot flames in his hand on Naruto's neck. Naruto screamed for a second but bit his mouth shut. Tsunade was fuming, she snapped her fingers and caused another tower of rock to burst from the ground. It struck Dosu in the stomach causing him the release Naruto sending them both flying in different directions.

The blond woman went running to her grandson's side when she felt a cold pain burst through her abdomen.

She looked down and was impaled by a huge Icicle. She heard Kin spit in her direction "Die, old bitch!" kin withdrew her ice and Tsunade fell to the ground on hands knees still crawling to Naruto. The blond boy looked on in Horror, he got up to dash the few feet to his grandmother. "GRANNY!" Naruto screamed in angry tears. His grandmother touched his face and smiled up at him blood running out of the side of her mouth.

Soon after another person entered the clearing dragging a bound Kushina. The man looked Singed, At least Naruto's mother put up a fight. The man who held his mother captive could only be described as snake-like, and definitely vampire. The snake man laughed at the sight. "not going to be able to sell that." he sounded like he had rocks in his throat. The Snake man threw Kushina to the side and approached Naruto still holding on to his still barley breathing Granny.

As the man prowled forward Naruto tried hard to pull him and his grandmother back. He pulled until they were both against the boulder. The snake man bent down and said "no need for damaged merchandise." he stood up and what looked like a blood red whip extended from his hand. The man whipped it around his head effortlessly until he brought it down hard on his grandmother's head splitting it in two. Naruto let out a shrill cry of terror as he looked at the gore that was he grandmother's head.

The man spun around as if dancing and struck Tsunade again severing her head from her neck. Naruto watching in helpless horror, as his grandmother's head rolled off her shoulders and plopped to the ground in two pieces. Naruto sat holding the body still screaming and crying, eventually trying to crawl away from the decapitated body of Tsunade.

The snake man laughed hysterically "this has been so fun." He spits out between laughing fits. "I think I'll continue this little game." the blood red whip snaked its way to Kushina and hauled her up dangling off the ground by her bound hands.

"No, please...Don't...you can't... I-Ill do anything!" Naruto Screamed through his tears. Crawling towards his mom, hands stretched out reaching for her. Kushina looked at her son with a sad smile. Never looking away and mouthed the words "I love you".

Naruto stood up and mad a mad dash for his mother but it was too late. The man cracked the whip and sent Kushina flying into the air. It seemed it was all in slow motion. Naruto watched his mom still smiling at him rise into the air. The blond watched in horror as him mom mouth again "Always my little fox." Another Crack of the whip and his mother was split in two from the waist. The snake man showering in her blood reveling in it. Licking his fingers at the drop that had fallen.

Naruto fell silent and collapsed to his knees. After a second he let loose a gut-wrenching scream and fell over clutching his sides dry heaving. "Take that back to the base," the snake man said to his three companions. The three where visible shaken but stepped up to grab the blond.

Zaku took Naruto my the arm and hoisted him up. And Kin took in a sharp breath. "His eyes?" she whispered. Naruto's eyes had started to glow bright blue and a powerful wind picked up around him. Zaku let Naruto's arm go and backed off quickly. Naruto snapped his finger and a loud crash was heard. Wind cycled around Naruto quickly throwing Kin Zaku and Dosu away from him.

Naruto took his hand and pointed it at the Snake man and a streamline of wind took off after him, picking up the snake man and pushing him around Naruto so that he was smashed against the bolder behind the blond. Kin looked up in Horror as a vampire was flung against a boulder. Naruto turned and sent another line of wind rushing to the same man. He tried to dodge it but was not quick enough and he was flung back into the boulder shattering it.

The snake man lay unconscious in the rubble. "Orochimaru?" Kin whispered as she looked on at the blond boy. But what happened next nobody expected. Naruto shot a ball of fire from his fingertips at Kin. She ducked out of the way and rushed over to Zaku.

Naruto raised his hands and the winds around him cycled dangerously rock and boulders flew from the earth scattered in all direction, water was forming in mid are creating a whip that lashed back and forth crashing into the ground. Dosu dogged rock and water while Kin and Zaku fled to safety. Naruto bellowed a scream of sadness while in the middle of the elemental chaos.

when his screams stopped Naruto fell to the ground and the wind rocks and water all stopped their chaotic dance the water splashed the ground and the rocks and boulder rained all around him. Kin and Zaku stepped from behind a tree while Dosu walked slowly to the blond. "He's unconscious," confirmed Dosu and Kin and Zaku ran over to see.

"you know what this is?" Kin asked her brothers who both shrugged. "we just found a spirit caster." Kin smiled at the boy. The three heard a groan from behind them and turned to see Orochimaru standing up. He limped over the boy with obviously a broken leg. The three watch him and he got closer the cuts on his hands and face quickly mending themselves stitching the skin together.

A loud pop could be heard and the snake man stopped limping and casually walked over to the unconscious Naruto. "somebody will pay a lot of money for you." he sneered at the boy. Then lifted his leg and stomped hard on the boy's leg breaking the bone. Naruto woke up and screamed in pain but was kicked in the face by the snake man and was sent flying into a tree. Naruto groaned and passed out again.

kin heard the crack and she almost passed out. And winced when Orochimaru kicked the boy. "take him to base." spat a very pissed off Orochimaru. As he strode away, Zaku look at his siblings. "we can't tell him he's a spirit caster." the trio nodded they worked for vampires yes but this boy may be able to end the vampires rule. Or so they hopped.

Zaku tossed the blond over his shoulder and began to walk towards the base. Good thing we have Sakura chided Kin she will heal him up all nice a good. Dosu nodded and Zaku makes a nose of the agreement.

Naruto's eyes opened he was in terrible pain but he lifted his head from Zaku's back to look at the battle-torn grounds. He saw the bodies of his mother and grandmother lying on the ground dismembered. Tired and hurt Naruto let his head fall back to its upside down position " This day was going so well too." he thought to himself. Naruto passed out again tear of sadness flowing from the unconscious blond, And a dream of his mother and grandmother very much alive playing in his head.


	5. Mended bones & broken hearts

Naruto's mind was a cluster. Broken images played on a loop. His mother was next to him then gone, Naruto stood to find her but as he began to walk his feet stuck to the floor slowing him. Panicking The blond looked around and in the distance saw his mother smiling at him, he tried to reach her. Pushing against the unknown force trying to hold him back he was so close to his mother. reaching out a hand to his smiling mom to then see her split in two and disappear.

"Mom!" Naruto yelled. Turning on his heels, he was face to face with his grandmother, "Granny?" Naruto asked in a whisper looking at the blond woman who wore an expressionless face staring deep into his eyes. Naruto started to ask another question but stopped, his eyes widened in horror. His grandmother face split in two and disappeared. Naruto fell backward sobbing, only to look up and see his other again next to him smiling. The cycle repeated itself and Naruto wondered if he were dead, if this was the end. Forced to watch his family disappear from him forever?

The blond opened one eye, followed by the other soon after, it felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. His vision focusing he saw a woman hovering over him and a green light coming from her hands. He watched as the woman ran the light over his body feeling it's warmth, as she got closer to his chest Naruto noted the subtle hints of cut grass and flowers in the air. He gazed at the woman trying to make out features, thin lips with a pink tinge, green eyes that looked over Naruto's body with knowing focus and possibly determination. Her hair was a striking pink color, cut short and pulled into a ponytail. Naruto thought it was beautiful. The woman looked to Naruto's face and smiled when she saw him awake, Naruto smiled back and wanted to ask her questions, but he felt tired and before he could open his mouth he was pulled into a deep sleep. Thank gods he didn't dream this time his mind needed a break. Welcoming the deep dark sleep. He let it envelop him.

The pink headed woman watched the blond boy sleep, sadly she eyed his face watching it scrunch up in pain every few minutes. He had come to the pink-headed woman half alive and cycling in and out of consciousness. Every time he opened his eyes he would start to scream and cry in a fit, every time it happened Dosu and Zaku held him down while the pinkett. Tried to calm him. Once he stopped he would pass out again. She knew what Orochimaru did. Kin had told her the story. This poor boy was left without anyone, just like herself. She sat growing angrier by The second replaying her own parent's death in her head until she noticed bright blue eyes flitting about the room.

"welcome back," she said to the blond. He didn't answer, eyes falling on her momentarily before examining the rest of the room. "whats your name?" asked the pink headed woman, Naruto finally started to think coherently and he let his gaze fall on the woman. "Naruto Uzumaki." the pinkette smiled at him, "I'm Sakura," she whispered.

Naruto looked at Sakura sadly tear forming under his eyes. "My Mom, my granny." Naruto squeaked out a sob could be heard escaping his chest. Sakura looked at the boy his arm covering his face his chest rising and falling in quite sob. She put her hand on his wrist and pulled it away gently. "Naruto, " she paused. She didn't want to sound heartless but Sakura knew Naruto would soon be drug from this room and put inside a holding cell to await being sold. "I'm sorry about your family but you are in a very dangerous place, you need to worry about yourself right now."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, water still falling from his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked. Sakura leaned in close to the blond and whispered, "you're at a slave camp, as soon as they know you're awake and talking they will take you from here and prepare you to be sold at the trading grounds." Naruto Hiccuped still having a hard time pushing away the memory of his mother and grandmother. "what do I do?" he asked the pink-headed woman.

Sakura stood and walked to the door of the room and opened it. With a sad look in her eyes, she said to him "stay strong." As soon as she uttered the words the Snake man Orochimaru slithered in the room clapping his hands together. "the little wind caster has awakened I see, " Naruto furrowed his brow "wind caster?" He thought to himself. The man walked over to Naruto and grabbed his face with one hand. "why don't you try that again?" spat Orochimar. Letting go of Naruto's face but grabbing something around his neck. The snake man pulled the blond up to his face and sneered. No more magic for you and Naruto felt and heard the man's nail tap on something metal locked around his neck.

"Iv bound your powers little Wind caster." said the man in a purr as he let go of Naruto. The blond fell back against the bed he laid on. Naruto sat in confusion, he didn't have his affinity yet what was the ugly snake vampire talking about.

Orochimaru who was sure the blond boys confused look had to do with how he bound the boys magic, decideding he would explain more, so he called Sakura over to him to give the little wind caster a demonstration.

"See this?" Orochimaru took Sakura by the neck and shown a piece of gold jewelry. "its a collar for all u witch trash to wear symbolizing you're owned by a vampire, " Orochimaru smiled at himself before continuing. "And this." he pulled Sakura hard by her collar so she was closer to Naruto. The man fingered a red gem the size of a coin embedded on the collar. "this is what stops your magic, " The snake sang. "A drop of vampire blood and a few magical words and vampires have found a way to render you disgusting witches totally powerless. Orochimaru looked down at Sakura who was glaring daggers at him. "Would you like to tell him how and when you may use your power when wearing this fine piece of jewelry?" he laughed out at Sakura, who turned her head away from the Disgusting man.

Naruto balled his fists in the sheets feeling himself get angry. Sakura spoke up breaking the blond's focus at the snake man. " I can only use magic if my master allows me, " Sakura looked down at the floor feeling helpless. Orochimaru held onto Sakura's collar lifting her up and tossing her behind him. She fell with a loud thump. Naruto Snarled at the man jumping up out of the bed, which caused Orochimaru to let out a shrill laugh.

Naruto dashed across the room sliding next to Sakura, Orochimaru laughing hysterically. "ill just have to take her collar off!" Naruto yelled feeling proud of himself. He reached to grab the collar and rip it off The pinkette's neck. "NARUTO DON'T!" yelled Sakura but it was too late. Naruto grasped the collar and began to pull.

The blonds hand started to burn a second after touching the gold collar, and before he could release it he saw a bright red light and felt himself get knocked backward. Naruto flew into the stone wall and hit the ground hard. Looking up at the ceiling the blond watched the world spin around him. Sakura rushed to his side leaning over Naruto.

There was so many Sakuras Naruto thought, the room still spinning. He could hear her saying something but it sounded far away and muffled. He tried to sit up once but fell back down to his back and again felt darkness creep into his eyes until everything was black again.

Sakura moved his head to her lap. " I need to heal him," she spoke to Orochimaru in a rushed tone worried for the young man. After composing himself Orochimaru started to walk out of the room. "LET ME HEAL HIM!" She screamed at her master. The snake turned to her with an evil grin. "He'll be fine. And with that, he turned and called for Dosu to get the blond ready to be sold.

Sakura beat the ground with her first staring angry at the empty doorway. Soon Dosu arrived inside walking up to the pair. Not looking at him Sakura slid back letting naruto head slide from her lap. She didn't look at Dosu, just at the floor.

Dosu picked the blond up and casually strolled from the room carrying the boy bridal style. "If he is a spirit caster make sure he stays alive," Sakura whispered only loud enough for only Dosu to hear. The man turned to her and nodded once before strolling out of the room.

When Naruto Eventually came to he was laying on a dirt floor, ears ringing and head pounding. Pushing himself up to sit was a huge struggle, but when he finally did it he looked around with one eye closed, his head was killing him.

It looked like a prison cell, no windows a large wooden door with a small square bared window. In the far back corner there was a hole in the ground Naruto suspected that was the new bathroom. And in the other corner a small cot. "Why couldn't they put him on that instead of this dirty floor?" he thought to himself.

Naruto crawled over the cot and pulled himself onto of it causing his head to bang with pain. Looking himself over He saw a number of bruises and small cuts. But his body ached badly not noticing it before over the smashing going on in his brain.

Thinking to himself taking a tally on his injuries the blond heard the door click and squeal open. Naruto was too tired to fight so he sat on his cot looking to the floor and waited for the person to enter and do what they wanted. "Yo." said a girls voice, Naruto looked up and spotted the woman named Kin. " I wanted to ask you about some shit?" Naruto looked at her with a tired expression. "What?" he responded. Slowly laying himself on the cot, he was exhausted and would fall asleep soon.

Kin was not one to beat around the bush she needed answers from the blond quickly. Orochimaru had left the camp to go to lord Uchiha's manor. Just the thought of that place gave Kin the creeps.

"Are you truly a spirit caster?" kin look at Naruto who gazed at her tiredly "what is that?" the blond asked. Kin was not in the mood to explain in detail. "somebody who has more than one Affinity." Naruto raised an eyebrow "Is that even a thing?" the blond questioned. "It's rare." Kin answered.

Naruto shook his head lightly not wanting the pounding in his head to get any worse. "I don't even have one Affinity," Naruto spoke out truly confused about what this conversation was really about. Kin looked over the boy, his shirt lifted up a bit and kin could see the bottom of his abs. She turned away quickly blushing.

Naruto racked his brain for anything he remembered about Spirit casters. Vaguely remember a conversation with his mom and granny but nothing More.

"You are a spirit caster," she said. "When asked about your power only speak of wind." Said Kin "why?" Naruto started to push himself up a bit trying hard to ignore his headache. Kin rounded on him stepping closer. "Because when Orochimaru killed your family, you lost it!" Kin grabbed the boy by his shoulders. The sudden movement made naruto's head burst and he thought he might be sick. You attacked us with Wind first and that all Orochimaru saw until he was knocked unconscious. After that, you attacked with fire water and earth. Naruto's eyes widened. Was any of that true?

Blinking his eyes to focus on the dark-haired woman he spoke slowly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kin was growing frustrated, she shoved Naruto back to the cot and walked to the door. If asked about your element only answer wind, if you're asked to demonstrate, Kin pointed at the blond. ONLY. USE. WIND. each word spoke individually ending in Kin pointing at Naruto for each word she said. She created an Icicle in mid are and sent it flying behind her so it stuck in the door. "Focus on the element wind, and not any other." kin breathed slowly. "If it's found out that you're a spirit caster you could be in a lot of danger.

Naruto stared at the woman wide-eyed, he had remembered his mother briefly speaking about Spirit Casters but his granny had said it was not possible. Kin smiled at the boy and told him to get some rest. He would probably be sold in the next few weeks and he needed to look presentable.

Wanting to argue but feeling too tired to Naruto laid back and closed his eyes hearing the door shut and click locked. He turned on his side wincing as a pain shot through his temples. "could I be a spirit caster?" Naruto asked out loud before he fell back to sleep.

Kin walked down the corridor meeting Sakura at the bottom of a flight of steps. "Good thing we have you being a flora caster and all." Kin chided as Sakura shot her dirty looks. "Is he ok?" The pinkette asked her tone softer than the look on her face. "He's fine, just bumped and bruised." Kin paused "You're getting better at healing." The dark-haired woman said, smiling at Sakura. Sakura puffed and turned her back on Kin. " We are not friends Kin, I'm a slave and you." Sakura paused taking in a deep breath. "A traitor, when this is over expect little mercy from me." The Pinkette started up the steps. "what I did kept my family alive, can you say the same!" Kin yelled up at Sakura causing her to stop dead. "At what cost?" Sakura retorted. And continued up the stairs. "BITCH!" Kin yelled punching the wall. Sakura didn't stop and said nothing, she kept walking while Kin continued screaming Profanity at her from down the hall.


	6. The More You Know

Information that will not have great detail in the story.

Sakura.

Sakura lost her family to Orochimaru. Taken as his personal slave she has the affinity for flora or plants. She heals witches taken into the slave trade for Orochimaru so that the man can sell them faster than most other traders.

Flora caster

A Flora caster has power over plants and flowers giving them the ability to control them. Flora casters have the Rare ability to heal using the flora energy from the earth. Some people say being healed by a flora caster feels like the sun shining on them and many say you can smell grass and flowers.

Kin, Zaku, Dosu.

This sibling trio is are witch hunters. They offered them selfs to the vampires so they would not face slavery and have their powers taken from them. Kin the eldest took her brothers to Uchiha Manor to offer services. She had seen many families ripped apart and killed and she refused to let that happen to her and her brothers. After both of their parents died of illness she would do anything to keep them together

Witch Hunters

Witches who hunt witches, when a which offers themselves up to become a witch hunter a blood pact must be made with the Uchiha family. This pact makes it impossible for the witch hunter to use his powers against only vampires. To seal the pact the witch hunter must kill a witches child in front of her. Usually done in a court opened for other vampires to watch the mother is chained to the floor while the new witch hunter kills the child in front of her. Kin and her sibling did this together. Three children, three mothers. Kin will never forget the screams.

Spirit Caster

A witch who has an Affinity with all earth elements. Only one other witch had this power and his name was Jiraiya Namakaze. Who died almost a century ago before vampires made way into the world. There is no rhyme or reason for a spirit caster it is an anomaly and totally random.


	7. Gone To Market

A journey that would have taken a witch or human three days took Orochimaru one. Using his speed, he dashed through towns fields and forests trying to quickly reach his destination.

Standing in front of the iron gates to the most beautiful structure in the region, he had made it to Uchiha manor. Being a regular the vampire guard at the gate took him to the Manors Lord, Fugaku Uchiha. Out of three families that made up the population of vampire the Uchiha's were the strongest and most beautiful.

Hyuga, Nara, and Uchiha, the three familys that alone made up the vampire population. Hyuga possesed amazing Ocular powers, reading thoughts and seeing short distances into the future. The Nara were geniuses, cunning, and smart Orochimaru is apart of the Nara clan. And then the beautiful Uchiha. The first family and the strongest they are the true leaders in the vampires world.

Orochimaru shivered in excitement thinking to himself about the most beautiful of all the Uchiha's, Sasuke. Never much into men, it surprised him when he became infatuated with the young vampire. The guards let Orochimaru enter the impressive front door and asked him to wait in the foyer leaving the snake man, the guard glided away to find Lord Uchiha.

Orochimaru kept his infatuation for Sasuke a secret knowing well Mikoto would not appreciate his feelings. " She has always been a bit too overprotective." Orochimaru hummed to himself. Hearing the light footfall of Fugaku, Orochimaru turned to the man and bowed low.

Hmm," The Uchiha snorted stopping in front of the snake man. "I have come to invite the Uchiha house to a private slaves market. He stood back up to look into the eyes of Fugaku. "Only house lords permitted." Orochimaru sang bowing again, showing respect for the man in his house. "When will this private sale occur?" Asked a Fugaku Rasing a brow. "Tomorrow, my lord." said the snake smiling at the Uchiha. " I have come to escort you myself," Orochimaru added.

Fugaku looked the man over, a bored expression on his face. "Well, you have good timing," Fugaku spoke then looked to his side where his youngest son had appeared from thin air. "One of our servants has unfortunately passed away, and we will be needing a replacement." Fugaku eyed his son. "Or Possibly two," Sasuke smirked at his father's remark.

Sasuke had killed that young slave, what was his name... "Konohamaru, " Sasuke spoke out loud remembering the stupid slave's name. Fugaku looked at his son again and snorted "yes him." but soon returned to speaking with Orochimaru.

Sasuke hated this man, eyeing the snake looking thing in front of him. He always tried to stand to close to him and touch him on more than one occasion. Orochimaru always told Sasuke how they were just a little Accidents, but Sasuke was not stupid. He knew the snake man wanted him, hell Sasuke new a lot of people wanted him But Sasuke didn't want them. The vampires around here bored Sasuke to no end. Sure there was so many beautiful men and women around him but they all fell at his feet and for some reason that disgusted the young Uchiha.

"Prepare yourself to travel Sasuke!" his father boomed a litter louder then necessarily, pulling the young lord from his thoughts. "Travel? Why do I have to travel, Sasuke asked his father, Irritated that regardless of what Sasuke said or did he would he going to the slaves market. "You are the one who wants the new slave." Sasuke spat the last word hating almost all of the slaves that worked in his home.

"Because You are the one that keeps killing them," Fugaku answered with an amused look on his face. "Fine!" Sasuke breathed turning to his chambets to change into clothes more suitable for travel.

"Will you not be joining my lord?" Orochimaru asked Fugaku. "No, not this trip I have better things to do than shilop at your, " Fugaku eyed Orochimaru for a second thinking of a polite word to replace slave auction. "Market." and with that Fugaku turned to instruct Orochimaru to stay there and wait for his son to be ready.

When Sasuke appeared the two left the manor and began the day's trip to Orochimaru's slave camp. Often the snake man would try to talk with Sasuke asking questions wanting to know more about the young lord, but Sasuke ignored him the whole way simply explaining to the snake that his flirting would get him into trouble and that Sasuke would gladly kill him if it continued.

Finally, after a long 8-hour trip Sasuke and Orochimaru arrived at the little encampment. Looking around Sasuke noted it was more of a very small village than a camp. Small stone buildings dotted the Area one in particular that looked far too small to hold anything at all. It was bolted shut and the door looked far more imposing than any of the others that adorned the buildings. "Must be where he keeps slaves." Sasuke thought to himself

"Let us see if the other lords have arrived Sasuke" Orochimaru Purred in the young Lord's ear. Sasuke responded to this by spinning on his heels and grabbing Orochimaru by his shirt. Sasuke let a small growl leave his lips and his eyes glowed a bright color red. "Keep your distance!" Sasuke spoke through a clenched jaw. Pushing the snake back and moving towards the biggest building centered in the middle of the encampment.

Orochimaru grinned in excitement but followed the boy quietly. As the two entered the building it was brightly lit with beautiful art covering the walls. Kin walked over from her corner approaching Orochimaru. "The Naras won't be joining us, they say they have far too many slaves as of now." Orochimaru rolled his eyes. His clan had a nasty habit of understaffing say that too many slaves would be troublesome. The snake man completely disagreed.

Sitting on a chair at the side of the room was a young woman who Sasuke knew as Hinata Hyuga. Her hair was up in an ornamental bun and she wore a long light and flowing Kimono in a light shade of purple. The Lady Hyuga looked over the two men and her eyes Clouded to a milky white for a few seconds before returning to the there original red color.

"Lady Hyuga!" Orochimaru sang bowing low to Hinata, "it has been far too long." he spoke to her. The Petite woman smiled softly "I agree, sir Orochimaru it has been a long time." Hinata stood gracefully and glided over to Sasuke. She nodded her head with a smile to the Dark Man. "Lord Uchiha." "Lady Hyuga," said Sasuke bored of the greeting already.

"Shall we begin our tour of the slaves then?" Orochimaru asked the Lady and Lord. "We shall." said the Hyuga linking her arm with Saukes'. He rolled his eyes but did not pull away. It was better then being pawed at by Orochimaru. He know Hinata had no intrest in him.

The small group strolled over the the very small buiding with Kin in tow. Once they reached the doors Kin ran forward and began u locking the four bolts from a key around her neck. Once she was done she opened the door and gestured the three vampires to enter.

It was a staircase the went deep below the ground. And Sasuke snorted out loud unimpressed. Orochimaru lead the two young vampires down the very long stairway until they came to the bottom that stretched into a long hallway with doors on either side. Orochimaru continued walking forward with Sasuke in tow, Hinata falling behind her eyes began to fog to the milky white as she looked at each door.

Orochimaru ignored her and continued walking know very well the Hyuga clan was very Inquisitive, Or nosey as Orochimaru usually put it. Hinata Sped up to get next to Orochimaru and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are those rooms used as slave cells?" Hinata asked casually, her eyes slowly returning to red. "Occasionally," spoke Orochimaru, giving the woman a side glance. "Why?" asked Orochimaru curious as to what the girl saw. "No reason, " she spoke, "Just making conversation." Hmm." grunted Orochimaru as they kept walking.

After a couple more seconds of silence, Sasuke could see a door approaching. Once they got to nit Orochimaru pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked it.

Inside the room now, Sasuke saw a platform made of steel in the center of the room, the floor was made of dirt and the walls a grey stone. Large chairs set up against a wall facing the platform. Orochimaru guided Hinata to the chairs with Sasuke in tow, "Would any of you like a drink?" ask Orochimaru, And snapped his fingers.

Two humans ran out from a small door opposite the one they had entered. Rushing over to Sasuke and Hinata they both stopped in front of the two vampires and bowed low, both had one arm reached out towards the vampires offering their wrists.

Both Hinata and Sasuke declined, both humans stood back up without a word and walked back to the door they entered. Orochimaru stood before Sasuke "Are we ready to see the witches I have collected for you?" asked the snake man smiling wide. Hinata smiled wide enjoying herself, but Sasuke said and did nothing. Testing his arm on the chair in a bored fashion.

Orochimaru turned to a third door and walked to it. Once he got in from of the door he pounded once and stepped away walking towards the platform. The door swung open and out walked Zaku and Dosu carrying chained witch's two men and a woman. The witches were shackled at the wrist being pulled by the two brothers to the platform.

Each witch was shackled to the platform standing on top of it. Naruto stood in the middle eyes down not wanting to look into the eyes of his possible new master.

Next to Naruto was a blond which, her hair was long and thrown back into a ponytail. Her eyes were green and she wore a terrified look as she stood watching the two vampires eyeing her. On Naruto left side a huge brutish witch with orange hair. He stood with a calm expression looks ng around the room.

Orochimaru stood on the platform and grabbed the blond woman by her hair. "This young beauty is a gem caster." Hinata's eyes grew wide with interest. "Very rare, she has some of the same abilities as the Hyuga, " Orochimaru purred yanking the blonds ponytail up causing her to yip in pain. Hinata stood and folded over to the blond woman. Orochimaru backed away and let Hinata examine the woman herself.

The blond had called to her knees and was sobbing quietly. Hinata took the blonds head in her hand and gently pulled it to face her. Hinata's eyes clouded and she began to pick through the mind of the blond woman.

Hinata let her go and stood up straight. "Her name is Ino, gen caster only person left in her family, " Hinata paused. "she is easily broken, And malleable, no problem what so ever to train." Hinata looked to Orochimaru as she spoke. "I'll take her, as per request of my father have her two our Residence within a week." Hinata made to walk off but was stopped by Orochimaru. "Is she the only one u need the others are just as good," Asked the snake man.

Knowing she needed no more but curious about the two male witches Hinata turned around. She approached Naruto and her eyes again bleed to a milky color. Her eyes widened and she pulled back away from the blond man. "What are you?" she asked him. Naruto who was still looking down answered short. "Wind caster." Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Really, is that all you are?" Naruto began to panic, he tried to control his breathing. "yea." he said still looking down.

Hinata Turned to assume, her eyes still milky white. She smiled and let them turn back to red. "Thank you, Orochimaru, but I was instructed to only buy one slave for my father and the blond woman will do fine. She glanced back at Naruto "I hope I see you again." she spoke to the blond boy. Naruto shivered.

While all this happened Sasuke had his gaze locked on the blond male witch. He was beautiful, Sasuke thought but instantly chastised himself. He could not think that way about a slave, how disgusting. But he did after the door opened closed shut signaling Hinata had left to return home Sasuke stood and walked towards the blond man. Looking to his side he saw Dosu pulling the woman Ino back through the door she came.

Naruto felt the gaze on him and how close this person was to him, but he refused to look up. "Whats your name?" asked Sasuke to Naruto. The blind looked up for the first time and felt his mouth drop open. This man was amazing and so familiar. Where had Naruto seen him?

Sasuke got closer now getting irritated that the blond was not answering him. "Naruto, " Spoke the blind in a whisper still looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke glanced at the redhead next to Naruto, but for the only a second.

"You may have a lot of fun with this one," said Orochimaru. He is a very powerful wind caster. "Gave me a bit of trouble." he spat and started to growl at the blond who instinctively tried to back away from the awful sound.

Sasuke still scanning the face of the beautiful blond only half listening to the stupid snake. "I'll take them both," Sasuke said and tossed a large back of gold to Orochimaru, who grabbing it fast and shook the pouch in his ear.

"When should they be delivered Lord?" asked Orochimaru pocketing the gold. "Three days," answered Sasuke and began to leave the room. "of course Lord Sasuke, it will he did." and Orochimaru began to walk to the door the Humans had come through. Wile Dosu and Zaku began dragging the redhead and Naruto back to be reached to travel. It would take then three days to get to Uchiha Manor.

White eyes watched from behind the door reading the minds of Sasuke and Naruto, she smiled to herself knowing her father would be amazed to hear Sasuke has taken interest in a witch. Not just any which though, a spirit caster. She saw Sasuke approaching the door and with a burst of speed Hinata Hyuga was gone.

Opening the door Sasuke felt a light breeze and smelled a Hyuga. He looked around him but brushed the odd feeling out of his mind and began to make his own trip home.

Seven hours later Hinata had come through the doors of her father study to tell him what she knew. "This an interesting development," said Hiashi Hyuga, "the Uchiha will fall for the spirit caster and the spirit caster will use his gifts to try and save his fellow witches, not a hard future to predict."

Hiashi smiled at his only child, "if everything proceeds the way we want soon enough we can take out the deplorable Uchiha." spat the man. Hinata giggled and put her hand on her father's shoulder, "Very soon Father, Very soon."


	8. In Transit

It takes three days to get to Uchiha Manor from the slave encampment, Orochimaru had other business to attend so he left the delivery of Naruto to Kin.

The deliveries were a simple task, the slave was loaded into a wooden prison coach that was drawn by a huge ox used to transport goods between major city's. Kin had loaded Naruto and began her journey. A three-day treck through three different towns, most town now being occupied by vampire it was no strange sight to see a slave in transit to his/her new master.

Kin noted how quiet naruto was for the first day, she didn't try to talk to him not so close to prying ears. No, she would wait until mid journey were they would be the most secluded hidden in the Konoha Forest. For now, she would keep silent.

Naruto eyed the woman, he hated her. The woman who helped the snake man kill his family. The blond sat in silence for duration of the trip so far, he had no idea how long it would be till they got to the destination. He silently wondered what this man would be like, Naruto began to remember the dork man who had bought him as a slave.

He knew it was wrong but the man was so beautiful and vaguely Familiar. He let his mind wander imagining kissing the vampire, holding him. Naruto's mind wandered further and his daydream began to become less innocent. As he imagined the dark vampire undressing him finally the cart jolted to a stop pulling Naruto from his thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

He heard the light footfall of kin walking to the back of the carriage and stop at the door. Naruto could hear the lock being undone. He wondered if they had made it already, knowing full well he was told the journey would take three long days. Naruto was sure it had only been two.

Kin had thrown open the door and jumped into the cage with Naruto smiling at him lightly. The blond sneered at the woman and looked away from her feeling digits raise in his stomach. "I just came to talk" Kin had told him acting as if she had no part in the murder of his family. "I don't want to you," Naruto mumbled still looking away. "That's fine then listen." Kin said to the blond. " Naruto kept his head down but eyed the woman suspiciously.

"You used the four basic elements at one time, knocked a centuries-old vampire of his ass and gave three well trained which hunters a run for their money, without having been trained at all yourself." Naruto now looked at Kin with full attention, his expression could have been described as disbelief. Kin began again "you are a spirit caster weather you believe it or not, u can save us witch's from the hell we found ourselves in. Naruto felt himself getting angry. "why would inhelp you?" The blond spoke in a whisper, voice shaking. He balled his fists remembering the faces of his granny, of his mother. The blond forced back tears threatening to overtake him,

Naruto stood up feeling his blood boil. "You don't deserve help!" he seethed at Kin glaring at the woman. "You kill willingly to save yourself, enslave your own kind!" Kin stayed seated and looked down at her lap. "you don't understand kid." she began and was cut off by the raging blond. "I UNDERSTAND THIS, I UNDERSTAND YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND LEFT ME HERE ALONE!" Naruto was screaming, tears poured from his eyes unable able to hold the back. I didn't kill them." Kin retorted, standing up to face the Blond. "Orochimaru had killed your family, I just..." Kin stoped mid sentence, her eyes dashed away from the blonds Piercing blue ones. "You just helped." Naruto finished for her, feeling the rage inside him grow.

"You don't get it kid I don't have a choice now, I had to do this to save my brothers and myself." Kin whispered still looking away from the blond. "I would have died before killing my own kind, hurting them, ENSLAVING THEM!" Naruto grabbed at his collar. Kin looked up at the blond and saw his eyes were beginning to glow a light blue, remembering

the first encounter she raised her hands to Naruto's shoulders. " Naruto please calm down the collar it won't allow you to use magic!" Kin saw his eyes beginning to grow brighter. "Shit!" she spat and ran out of the cart. She shut the door and began to watch through the window.

Naruto could feel the elements around him he mentally took one and let it envelop him. It was red hot and reminded him of his mother, "must he fire he thought." he was going you use this power to bash the door down and escape, everything in him driving him to do this. He raised his hands and began to let the element flow from him his body and gather in his hands. When he felt he had enough collected he went to unleash the power from his body, but as he began to the collar on his neck began to glow red and burned naruto. The blind dropped to his knees and clutched at the collar as the felt it burn his neck, just as the burning faded away Naruto felt himself being shocked. He started thrashing on the ground screaming helplessly as the collar continued its assault on him.

When the screams stopped Kin looked again, she had turned away from the violent spectacle. Naruto was sprawled across the ground panting, eye still open. She opened the cart and entered to check the blond. "You can't use magic, but I am surprised your still awake. most people pass out after that." Naruto did not answer he laid there breathing, feeling like his body was jelly. "Dont tell people what you are, you will not be kept alive." And with that kin left him, locking the door and beginning the journey again. Naruto stayed on the ground for a while. He felt so empty inside. No family no powers he had nothing. He was a slave. No longer his own person.

He began to sob on the ground of his cart uncaring he could be heard by kin. Hugging himself tightly as he let the tear fall feeling like his whole body was becoming undone. "FUCK!" he screamed out pounding his fist on the ground. Naruto sat up and scooted himself to the corner and fell asleep.

He had one dream that night. He dreamt that the dark vampire man held him close whispering caring words into his ear.

Kin had stopped for the nigh before she set up her camp to sleep she peered in at Naruto, he was curled into the corner of the carriage tears still spilling from his eye, but a soft smile played at his lips. "He deserves a good dream," she said to herself. She left Naruto to pull out her sleeping bag and try to fall asleep herself.

Laying down she watched the stars and thought to herself. She didn't want to do this anymore but for her brothers, her eyes only family she would continue until she was killed.

Kin fell into a deep sleep, but unbeknownst to her or Naruto, they were being watched by a Hyuga guard from a distance. White eyes red their minds and after a short twenty minutes, the Hyuga guard had left to report his finding to his house Lord.


End file.
